1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine system that detects a temperature of the exhaust gas flowing an exhaust line and a front/rear pressure difference of a diesel particulate filter or an EGR valve and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a diesel particulate filter is applied to trap particulate matters included in exhaust gas of a diesel engine and a front/rear pressure difference of the diesel particulate filter is used to detect amount of the particulate matters trapped therein.
Further, an EGR line is disposed to circulate exhaust gas from an exhaust line to an intake line, an EGR valve of the EGR line controls a flux of the EGR gas, and a pressure difference between a front and a rear of the EGR valve is detected to calculate the flux of the EGR gas.
Meanwhile, since the engine performs an intake, a compression, an explosion, and an exhaust strokes, a temperature of the exhaust gas passing the exhaust line and a pressure of the exhaust gas are varied periodically and it is difficult to detect a temperature of the exhaust gas and a front/rear pressure difference of the diesel particulate filter or the EGR valve.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.